In order to effectively compromise sophisticated radar tracking receivers, electronic jamming devices must decrease their transponder response time to enable them to capture the receiver range gate. In the prior art electronic jamming devices, substantially all the delay in their transponder response time was attributable to the jammer's transmitter pulser. Response time delays of the order of 150-300 nanoseconds or greater were common. This was true for hard tube, soft tube and solid state pulser designs. Through the application of novel device with the unique circuit arrangement described herewithin, the pulser delay time has been substantially reduced to the order of 20 nanoseconds.